Bad Boy
by siblingloveF2
Summary: Songfic Jacks past comes back to him in a old girlfriend most likely probably not a One-shot. Read and find out more. Sorry I am bad at writing summaries. :)


**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue I don't own ROTG and neither do you unless of course you are the makers of ROTG whom I am too lazy to look up plus I'm tired it is a bad idea to write stuff at 9:00 at night. Well enjoy the story**

 **Bold are lyrics**

 **#$%^ &*() Jack Frost )(*&^%$# **

Songfic: Bad Boy

Past: 310 years ago

Jack's POV

"Hey Jack," my girlfriend Grace Song said. Grace and I have been dating for about 2 years now. Grace is often called Melody because she loves to sing often. 2 months ago me and Grace broke up in that time she wrote a song about me she called it bad boy. She said that if she ever sung that song then I would know that it was her because we were the only ones who knew of it.

 **#$%^ &*() Jack Frost )(*&^%$# **

Present: Christmas Party at North's

"Hey Jack come meet this spirit, her name is Melody song," Bunny called me over.

"How long has she been a spirit?" I asked. The spirit looked familiar in the sense that she came from my past. Even though I have been a Guardian for 10 years I still haven't gotten all of my memories back yet.

"Oh, she has been a spirit for as long as you. Why I think you two became spirits on the same day. Well she is the musical entertainment for the night," Bunny replied.

"Hi, everybody as you all know my name is Grace Song but you all can call me Melody. The song I am going to sing tonight I made a week before me and my boyfriend died. I told him I would never sing this unless he is around but tonight I have the feeling he is here. The song is called Bad Boy." Melody stated. When I heard that my heart started beating fast. Where have I heard that name before?

 **Remember the feelings**

 **Remember the day**

 **My stone heart was breaking**

 **My love ran away**

 **These moments I knew I would be someone else**

 **My love turned around and I felt**

 **Be my Bad Boy, Be my Man**

 **Be my weekend lover**

 **But don't be my friend**

 **You can be my Bad Boy**

 **But understand that I don't need you in my life again**

 **Won't you be my Bad Boy, be my Man**

 **Be my weekend lover**

 **But don't be my friend**

 **You can be my Bad Boy**

 **But understand**

 **That I don't need you again**

 **No I don't need you again**

 **You once made this promise**

 **To stay by my side**

 **But after sometimes you just pushed me aside**

 **You never thought that a girl could be strong**

 **Now I'll show you how to grow on**

 **Be my Bad Boy, Be my Man**

 **Be my weekend lover**

 **But don't be my friend**

 **You can be my Bad Boy but understand**

 **That I don't need you in my life again**

 **Won't you be my Bad Boy**

 **Be my man**

 **Be my weekend lover**

 **But don't be my friend**

 **You can be my Bad Boy**

 **But understand**

 **That I don't need you in my life again**

 **No I don't need you in my life again**

"310 years ago I and my boyfriend went ice skating with his little sister for the first time his sister went onto the thin ice and it started to crack with his sister on top of it. He made her laugh and not think about the ice until she was safely away. He went onto the thin ice when he pushed her away. He fell through the ice not a minute after. I dived into the water to help him, I saw him lose his life right in front of me. When I started to go to the top of the lake my foot got caught in some plants at the bottom. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I died at the bottom of the lake with my boyfriend. The next morning I heard the birds singing and floated out of the lake with no memory. In fact 10 years ago I randomly got my memory in the middle of the Dark War, as I have called it." Melody took a deep breath," My boyfriend's name was Jackson Frost Overland."

The dread in my stomach Dearing the song and story then became heavier while all the other spirits looked at me." Jack weren't you Jackson Frost Overland?" Bunny asked while Melody's head popped up and tears came to her eyes," Is that true," she asked.

"Yes," I answered," You just told my story of my death." She ran to me crying," Oh jack I missed you so much."

"I missed you to my song." I whispered back to her

 **#$%^ &*() Jack frost )(*&^%$# **

**Hey everybody siblingloveF2 here**

 **I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry about not keeping up with my stories but they will all get written I just got this idea while listening to the song and if I didn't write it down I would forget. This is going to be a One-shot but if enough people ask for more, and give what they what like more of the past together they watch the movie so she knows why she got her memory or anything like that then I will consider writing more. This has been my longest fic at about 930 words!** **;););) (Spell check is annoying me so much)**

 **Thank you all for reading my fic!**

 **Love, siblingloveF2**

 **Ciao**


End file.
